


Colours

by gingercanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: College AU, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, It's cute let me live, Smoaking Canary, domesticity au, it's just adorableness, listen, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Domestic Felicity and Sara. A day spent dyeing their hair and watching Harry Potter movies because sometimes life doesn’t have to be so complicated.Partly written because I want a ginger canary 2K20Thank you tosophiacatherinefor beta reading and the amazing moodboard is bymyaestheticsandmoodboards
Relationships: Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, FS Femslash Week 2020





	Colours

This fic is accompanied by a moodboard! 

“I have to ask, why pink?” Sara tossed the packet of pink hair dye in their basket. After finishing their second year in college, they thought they would relax together. A Harry Potter movie marathon. Then Felicity suggested that they could dye their hair for the summer, and there they were. 

“Pink is pretty! And it’s in the bisexual flag. I’ll be ready for Pride,” Felicity spoke. 

Sara glanced at her girlfriend and smiled.“You’re pretty,” Sara stated. 

Felicity wrapped an arm around Sara’s waist.“And bisexual. So, what’s your pick?” Felicity asked. 

Sara turned her attention to the colours laid out in front of her. Her eyes scanned past the brown and blonde shades, too boring. Blue could be fun… but it’d match with her eyes and she would stand out in a crowd. She enjoyed blending in. “Red. I want almost perfect ginger red,” she decided. Felicity let her go and they moved in front of the colours, checking the backs to see which colour would be perfect. 

“Now that we’re all set, let’s get started!” They were back in their small apartment, with Felicity on the couch and Sara in front of their TV. the coffee table in front of them was covered in various snacks, drinks, and their hair dye. Felicity was reading the back of the packages as Sara loaded their first movie. 

“Hold on, this says it might stain our shirts.” Felicity gestured with the dye. Sara tilted her head, contemplating the options for a second. Then she pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the couch, nearly hitting Felicity. 

Felicity’s eyes widened for a second, then she nodded.“Yeah okay, makes sense.” She followed Sara’s example. 

Sara smirked.“I’m liking this idea more and more,” she said.

Felicity rolled her eyes and patted the spot on the couch next to her. “Of course you do. C’mon. Let’s start our first movie.” 

“This is always one of my favourite scenes.” Felicity leaned her head on Sara’s shoulder as Harry first saw Hogwarts. 

Sara pulled Felicity closer, her fingers tucked under the belt loop of Felicity’s jeans.“Why’s that, hmm?”

“The beauty. It’s another world opening for him, like a dream.” 

Harry stared up at the sky in the great hall, and Sara smiled.“I get that. Like the first time he sees Diagon alley.” 

Felicity nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

After finishing the first movie, they had to take a break. Sara stood up and stretched as Felicity rubbed her eyes behind her glasses. 

“Hey babe, maybe you should put in your contacts.” Felicity watched Sara run her hands through her still-blonde hair.

“But watching a lot of TV with contacts in makes my eyes tired faster,” she complained. 

Sara returned to the couch and placed a hand on Felicity’s cheek.“I know, babe. But otherwise we’ll be dyeing your glasses pink as well.” She placed a kiss on the top of Felicity’s head, then moved to the kitchen to refill their drinks. Felicity sighed and went on a quest to find her lenses. Since she rarely wore them, they always ended up somewhere in a back drawer. 

“Hey have you seen my contacts?” Felicity said,

Sara walked into the bathroom, holding their drinks. “You always leave them behind the mirror.” 

Felicity opened their mirror, and Sara gestured to the yellow Post It on the other side. “See, you even made a note for it.” 

Felicity rubbed her temples, then turned to her girlfriend.“Listen, sometimes I don’t pay any attention to what I’m doing.” 

Sara smiled.“Then it’s a good thing I’m always paying attention to you. Wanna do you first, or me first?” 

Felicity dropped her lens case into the sink, and raised her eyebrows.“I’m sorry, what now?” 

Sara laughed.“Do you want to dye my hair first, or yours?” 

Felicity felt the blood rush to her cheeks and picked her lens case back up.“Right, that’s what you meant. Can we do mine first? Then I can put my glasses back on when we do yours.” 

After Felicity put in her lenses, and Sara started Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, she took her place on the couch. Felicity sat down in front of her, shoulders pressed between Sara’s knees, a towel over her shoulders and neck. Sara started working on Felicity’s hair. Felicity enjoyed Sara’s attention. They had been dating for one and a half years now, but every day still felt like the first. Their little apartment had been Sara’s idea, and it proved to Felicity how much Sara loved her. Sure, they studied completely different things and they had different hobbies, but they were a perfect match. Like two puzzle pieces. The same ones don’t fit together. 

“You know, the first time I watched this movie, I was terrified of snakes for a year,”Felicity said. Sara’s hands paused for a moment as she glanced up at the screen, where Harry was being chased by the basilisk. “At what age did you watch this movie?” 

“Umm, like nine? In hindsight that was too early, but I loved the books.” 

Sara smiled. “You really were a little bookworm.” Felicity was a different pace for Sara. After coming to terms with her bisexuality, she spent the first half year at college as a wildcard. She would flirt with every cute student. Then she met Felicity. All of a sudden, she didn’t feel like flirting with everyone. A year later, they moved in together. 

“Alright, this needs to stay in for 45 minutes,” Sara said.

“I’ll set a timer.” 

They finished watching the second movie, then moved to the bathroom. They rinsed the dye out of Felicity’s hair, then dried it. Sara kept covering the mirror, until it was completely finished. 

“Can I see it now?” 

Sara smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Felicity’s ear. “Yes.” She stepped to the side. Felicity’s hair was a gentle pastel pink, which suited her well.

“Awesome!” She said. She placed a kiss on Sara’s lips, then dragged her back to the living room. “Your turn.” 

They repeated the process, the Prisoner of Azkaban keeping Sara occupied as Felicity dyed her hair. An hour later, Sara stood in front of the mirror, staring at her bright ginger hair. “Holy shit.” 

Felicity placed her hands on Sara’s shoulder, making eye contact via the mirror.“Do you like it?” 

Sara laughed with glee, her eyes sparkling. She turned around and cupped Felicity’s face with her hands. “We are going to be the cutest people at pride,” she whispered. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist, then pulled her close. “You look amazing as a ginger.” 

“You look incredible with pink hair.” 

They kissed, then Sara pulled Felicity back to the living room. They still had a whole bunch of movies to finish. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of five one shots I'm doing for femslash week, I hope you enjoyed the first!  
> Find me on tumblr @ginger-canary :)  
> Love y'all,  
> Freckles


End file.
